As is known in the art, holiday lights are utilized by millions of homeowners as a means of celebrating a particular holiday such as but not limited to Christmas. Holiday lights are available in many styles and forms but one common style is a holiday light string. Conventional holiday light strings are typically many feet in length and function to electrically couple a plurality of lights in order to be suspended from a desired object such as but not limited to a roof edge and/or roof eave. Homeowners have utilized numerous types of conventional fasteners in order to successfully suspend holiday lights strings along roof edges and/or roof eaves.
One issue with conventional fasteners is the utilization thereof can cause damage to the support surface. Brackets, nails, screws and the like that are utilized to suspend holiday lights leave undesirable markings and/or holes in the support surface. Users of these conventional devices typically prefer to remove them after the holiday celebration as the remaining fasteners create an undesirable appearance. Additionally, the installation and removal of these conventional fasteners is cumbersome and time consuming. Other devices such as but not limited to roof clips are manufactured from plastic and have shown to degrade over time and have reduced holding capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a holiday light string hanging device that is configured to be quickly secured and removed to a suitable support surface wherein the holiday light string hanging device further provides secure fastening so as to effectively maintain the position of the holiday light strings during high winds, storms and other adverse conditions.